One Giant Nuisance
by Sugarino
Summary: Request for a friend. Elthibar got to be on of the first people to test VR. Wanting to woe the characters of DDLC as his first act. Sadly he downloaded the yaoi version instead. No worries, he will just bring the light of Christ to these 2D heathen faggots! !Good Christian spiritual reading! Warnings: giant, male!dokis, foot fetish, butt crush, guro.


**AN:** **This was a request fic for a good friend of mine. While the characters are fictional some of the lines of dialogue sadly are not.**

 **Warnings: These really only apply to the tail end but they are; foot fetish, giant, tiny, butt crush, smell, and male.**

 **Moniko - Monika**

 **Naruki - Natsuki**

 **Yuki - Yuri**

 **Satori - Sayori**

 **Oh and nothing is owned.**

Moniko sat patiently in his club room. Being a sentient husbando was not so bad, sure being locked in an endless cycle was horrible but he had his precious MC kun to look forward to. Speaking of, his precious honey bunches should be coming in at any moment.

Naruki walked into the club room, reading one of those Shounen mangas he liked so much. Neither Moniko and Naruki gave each other any more of a passing glance, both more interested in something else.

Any second.

Yuki was the next to walk in, his long purple hair tied in a ponytail as always. He set down his tea set and started preparing it for the day and for his future club mates.

In just a few they should be walking in.

Satori finally walked in but unlike what was supposed to happen the pink haired fuckboi did not have his precious MC.

Ok now where the bloody fuck was he actually? In all the other a 100 play throughs the script never went haywire or off the rails unless he told it too. He even checked the script several times to make sure that everything was indeed working right. It was. This was a rather odd peculiarity and it kinda freaked him out. Sure it meant that perhaps he was getting to know what it would be like in a real world without a scripted reality but at the same time this was not supposed to happen. This was not to supposed to even be a possibility.

"Is something wrong Moniko?"

Satori asked concerned. The peach haired boy was much to kind for his own good sometimes. Snapping out of his thoughts he just smiled to save face.

"Yeah everything's fine Satori, now don't worry."

He guess it was better to just go along with it for now and find his precious MC-kun later.

"Now then boys, lets- "

Before he could finish the doors to his clubroom slammed open and what awaited the dokis was something that not even Yuki's horror novels could accurately describe. Standing the doorway was what could only be described as a creeper. The dude was a manlett coming in at at least around 5,2, he had parts o clock shadow. By that it looked like he took a razor and only haphazardly hacked at certain parts, leaving patches of hair and barren skin, and a peach fuzz mustache that looked like he was going to be featured on Catch a Predator. Unconsciously Moniko looked over concerned to Naruki, the resident shota. On the side of his face was what Moniko assumed was a colony of acne and other bacteria but he did not want to focus on it too much, lest he ruin his lunch.

"GREETINGS LADIES!"

He shouted rather obnoxiously. His voice was high pitched and nasally making them cringe internally. Obviously who ever let the special ed kid out did not teach the tard the difference between males and females. The tard seemed to realize this as after a ten second grace period he started to realize that this was a sausage fest and no females were to be found in this room. Uncharacteristically Moniko took over a line of dialogue that really should have come from Naruki.

"Excuse me but WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

The tard at the front looked scared and confused like a deer caught in headlights before he sputtered out a reply.

"W-w-where's the girls? I was told there would be fine figures of the female form in this game."

He eyed around the room in a way that all four club members did not particularly enjoy. It looked rather... lustful.

"I-i-i'm sorry but the literature club is all males, its only us."

Yuki shyly tried to get out.

"Balderdash you look like a cute girl miss if I must say so!"

He tried to flirt mistaking Yuki for a girl, but this came out in such a stalkerish and pervy way it almost made him straight. Almost. Moniko abruptly intervened to save Yuki from dying from social anxiety under this creep's gaze.

"Excuse me, but again who are you?"

With his attention turned back to Moniko he now decided to introduce himself.

"Salutations my good sir! I am Lord Elthibar, American Christian Patriot fighting the revolution for god against the heathen liberals and socialists. I had heard of this game called Doki Doki Literature Club or DDLC as its called and heard there were many beautiful women in it. Even though my family is poor and only has three houses across Europe and America and makes a meager living of 250,000$ a year I was lucky to be one of the first humans to test this VR thing. So I thought why not try it on this game."

Everyone else in the clubroom was just confused on what he was prattling on about save Moniko who was shaking in anger. To say he was angry would be an understatement, it was as if the entire universe had kicked him in the nuts and spat on his face and then pissed on him for good measure. Out of all the players who could have made contact with from the true reality from a cute trap to even a chad and he got stuck with some straight incel.

"YOU FUCKING TARD! THIS IS A YAOI MOD! THIS ISN'T EVEN BASE DDLC. DID YOU EVEN READ WHERE YOU DOWNLOADED THIS THING FROM?"

The club members were now even more confused but they decided it was best to not bother Moniko at this time. They really didn't want to side with the tard either and whatever Moniko was screeching at him for he probably deserved.

"Oh darn it to heck, I guess I made a mistake. Well since I am here I better make the most out of it. May I show you guys the light of Christ?"

There was a sharp and deadpan "No."

* * *

He apparently was not taking no for an answer. There was nothing they really could do to force him out of the club room. Not due to any rules or legal reason but due to the size of his pot bellied gut he was estimated to come in around 250 pounds of pure American lard. No one in the club room was strong enough to eject a literal walking ball of butter out. So they were sadly stuck with someone from the real reality and Moniko never thought he'd ever want his game shut down and be tormented to the weird shit and recompiling that goes on when the game closes. Compared to the horror of this that was paradise.

"Well you can you hardly blame me for mistaking you for girls."

The tard started prattling on. A rather irritated Moniko arms crossed asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well it is very simple, none of you are the pinnacle of manliness such as myself who oozes toxic masculinity. In fact the lot of you looks like soyboys or borderline traps. It is almost like you were female at some point."

Elithbar retorted rather condescendingly. Though he never resorted to physical contact violence in game Moniko was thinking of making an exception and snapping his neck. For starters Monika and the others did not really think he was one to talk about how many or topically manly he was when he was constantly giving a pokie from his considerable man boobs. A sight all of them wish they could erase from their minds.

"Here is an example of my "toxic masculinity"."

He pulled out his iphone which apparently was able to carry over to this world. Up popped A DeviantArt Account making Moniko's opinion sink even lower than before as well as making his dread arise. Even from his virtual confines he knew the horrors of DA. The picture was not much to look at. It was the tard about in the woods about 3 meters away from a parking lot in the background. Probably a public park. He held some metal thing in his hand slung over his back and again his man boobs and the pokie was prominent. According to the description box it was him taking a selfie showing off how manly he was at wood cutting.

"See! This is what it manliness looks like, unlike you soyboys! No offence but its probably due to you guys being Japs and how effeminate and degenerate your culture is. Looks like my work here is needed to teach you guys to be manly."

The bastion of cultural sensitivity went on.

"No thanks I think we'll pass."

Naruki spat out. Moniko at least credited him with the inhuman amount of strength it probably took him not to use just a string of rather harsh but aptly fitting adjectives.

"Nonsense this is what you all need! I can't just let you down in your time of need, plus you are probably godless heathens too that never heard the good word. Now let us start with you!"

He pointed at Yuki causing him to blush and stutter and avoid eye contact.

"M-me?"

"Yes you! Your hair is too long so long its in a ponytail for crying out loud!"

Yuki self-consciously started stroking his long purple ponytail.

"I-i-i m-mean I."

"Heck I almost mistook you for a girl when I first came in here. You could influence others to this bad behavior like the others and that leads me to you now!"

Elthibar after berating Yuki and making him visibly try to hold back tears had now moved onto Naruki.

'Oh no'

Moniko mentally told himself in his head. The pink haired shorty was already a firebomb ready to go off and this autist lacked any sort of social grace to not make him go off.

"What is up with your pink hair? I mean that's a girls color and you got a ponytail as well. Are you one of those traps? Those are gay which is a sin. The good book says man should not wear what is for women and women will not wear what is for men. That is an abomination!"

"THIS IS MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR ASSWIPE!"

Angrily shouted Naruki. He already got enough shit from his class mates and his mother as it was. He was not going to take from someone literally on the bottom of the social ladder. Elthibar only recoiled slightly before shouting.

"AD HOMINEM! That is a logical fallacy and an invalid argument. You must clearly hate the truth. This femininity in our culture has only lead to our decline since the 60s with feminism and the sexual revolution and what not which also spawned the alt right. Both you and the purple haired soyboy over there are just signs of our culture degenerating and you!"

Now it was Satori's turn.

"Earrings? Peach colored hair? And while its not as long as the others it still pretty unkempt and pretty feminine. Seriously do any of you know what manliness is? Look at all you soyboys. This just shows the degeneration of our culture and moral values."

The already depressed boy just broke into tears, bawling in place and collapsing.

"Well thanks for thanks for making my entire club need PTSD therapy but I think its time you go!"

Moniko tried to hurriedly kick him from the game as soon as possible. Sadly it seems he was committed to now bring advice to Moniko.

"Well I haven't gotten to you yet. You are at least sort manly. Your hair is shorter but you got a bit of a ponytail in the back but at least you are not as much as soyboy like your friends here. Still your arms could use a little work and you should become a little manly to help reverse this trend in our culture caused by the Satanic Illuminati Jews."

Now his claims were getting beyond ridiculous and Moniko had had enough, especially when a butter ball was giving lectures on who was and was not manly.

"I really think its time you le-"

Before he could finished he got interrupted by Elthibar prattling on.

"I mean you seem like the most manly here and could probably get a girlfriend."

"That's-"

"I mean I hope you get a nice Christian one too and you guys have at least 8 kids or more to reverse our population trends."

"..."

Whispered Moniko under his breath, barely audible.

"By the way have you herd the gospel yet and-"

Elthibar never got to finish as he just got a loud "I'M GAY YOU NITWIT. DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT IT MEANT BY YAOI MOD!?"

From Moniko. There was a heavy silence in the room. No one not even the other club members dared to speak. Elthibar did not seem that phased.

"Well that is perfectly fine, having the sin is not the issue as we all have our struggles. Acting on it never married or dated so you're practically more moral than most gay people alive today. Besides, one of my fanfiction characters becomes a priest believing that's what he needs to do for penence for never being attracted to women but men till the archbishop of Arendelle informs him that Christ has already forgiven him and there is no need for such penence. That character, Father Gustav, also abstained from any sexual relationship even though he is attracted to men. The message I'm showing is that being tempted is not a sin but acting on that temptation is."

Moniko was not interested in whatever shitty fanfic he made as a soapbox for Evangelism to five year olds. He just wanted him out but at the same time he was now dreadfully curious.

"And what happens if I DO decide to act on it like I plan?"

He after all was not going to give up on MC kun that easily. Without missing a beat he replied,

"If laws pertaining towards traditional marriage that I have in my ideals aren't obeyed, I would suggest either a heavy fine or jail."

Moniko nearly choked on air due to that.

"You can't be serious?"

He asked rather incredulous.

"Heck, I think adultery should be criminalized as well. They are both sexual degeneracies. Besides on the first offense you'd probably just be split up. Besides no one said you had to stop being good friends."

Elthibar went on as if this was a rational option. Moniko scoffed and resisted the temptation make a friends with benefits joke.

"There is kind of a world of difference between two consenting couples and literal cheating and its still horrible you would break up couples already living together. Why would you do this?"

"Because this behavior of same sex relationships like that is damaging. Besides the LGBT and gay agenda is basically like a hate group comparable to the Nazis, communists, or KKK."

Moniko could tell this guy had lost it.

"Um no they aren't to both of those. Ironically you come off as pretty hate-"

He got cut off before he could finish.

"OH SO STABILITY OF MY NATION IS NOW BEING HATEFUL? Traditional marriage should be encouraged because it is the foundation of a stable and continual society. Seriously, this snowflake cry that enforcing the stability of one's nation is authoritarian is getting old and tiresome. I still give everyone the same rights, the right to marry someone of the opposite gender. This is discrimination against behavior."

Elthibar shouted at first, though it came off as high pitched wailing and squealing. All it did was further irritated Moniko whose patience had now hit rock bottom. The only reason he had not done anything yet was that he already access the code (and believe me he tried) but due to him being a human no chr file was around to edit or delete.

"Well anyway I am done here. I didn't sign up for Doki Doki faggot club, I'm not a fascist. LOL, Get it! That's some alt right humor that's alt right I mean all right with me."

Elthibar continued laughing at his own joke. Moniko just stared blankly ahead as his club mates continued to cry.

"But I left the alt right since they hate Jews, can you believe that? I only hate the Jewish radicals and Synagogue of Satan, not all Jews are like that though. Only the ones that hate Israel and promote homosexuality to lower births-"

"Please just leave!"

Moniko interrupted desperately, trying to get this man who was acting like a bigger faggot than all four of their programming put together.

"Don't worry faggot, I'm going. I'm just having trouble logging out bonehead."

Elthibar angrily shouted back as he was trying to do what Moniko usually did,messing with an invisible hud and system to edit files or in this case log out.

"Just having trouble."

Which he was having trouble with.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Hey, don't mess with me faggot I have a neurological disability and besides I have less rates of aids and am probably healthier than you."

That did it, now things were just getting out of hand. Yuki who had been looking dejectedly in the corner till now drew his knife and shouted, "You bastard." Charging at the tard. Elthibar still try to figure out how to work his VR hud, was knocked to the ground by a deranged Yuki causing him to miss click on several side bars crashing his VR itself which was unable to handle this sudden jostling. While the tard was pinned under Yuki, Moniko noticed that now a change was made to the game; Elithbar . chr now existed. He smiled, now it was his turn. Moniko put a hand on Yuki's shoulder who had his knife raised above Elthibar's head, aiming at this throat and chest.

"Now now, I think I have a better solution."

From the ground Elthibar still remind indignant about this act of mercy from Moniko.

"Typical fag violence as always."

The twinkish boy only smiled, soon this would all be over. In his head he accessed the code again like he did so many tomes before. Finding the files, he located Elthibar . CHR. Chuckling to himself seeing that his height integer did indeed make him a manlett at 5'2, he lowered that integer to '2. Elthibar looked sick, stating he did not feel so well as he starting shrinking in size, getting smaller and smaller. Yuki got off of him as he lost his grip due to his changing size. Eventually he stopped shrinking, standing at a measly two inches.

"Oh balderdash!"

Elthibar angrily shouted from the floor now.

"What Satanic witchcraft have you done to me!?"

The four dokis now towered over him as big as skyscrapers. All of them even the kind Satori now smiling evilly.

"Now hold it, why don't we calm down plus I was only trying to save you, plus I was speaking the truth, plus-"

Elthibar began before getting kick from Naruki and a "can it worm."

As he flew across the club room Moniko made sure to increase his pain factor but heighten durability to increase his suffering. He was out for blood now. As Elthibar landed on his face ad skid across the floor a shadow loomed over him. Looking up, the pink haired shota was towering over him and he had his shoe removed.

"Did you think you could get away that easily you little bug?"

Naruki slammed his shoe down as Elthibar screamed in fear and terror, raising his arms in a futile flinch. He felt a rush of wind and the fwop of the shoe landing but felt unharmed. Thinking the feminine boy missed he opened his eyes and sighed in relief... then the smell hit him. Naruki had not missed, instead trapping Elthibar in his shoe. With no light he was basically blind and with that sense dulled his smell became even greater which was not something he wanted at that moment. He coughed and sputtered as the smell, a strong sulfur like one, overwhelmed him. This truly was not the light of Christ he was searching for. Mercifully light returned to the world, Naruki had removed his shoe. Elthibar gasped for as much clean air as possible, his eyes till watering and his lungs burning from being overwhelmed with such a scent.

He was not given that much a reprieve as another shadow loomed over him, this time it was Naruki's barefoot. Elthibar assumed that he probably was a godless cross dressing degenerate as the foot looked so well pedicured and soft and he had painted his nails a bright pink like his hair. As someone with a foot fetish Elthibar prayed to his god to resist the temptation to be attracted to a man's foot. He wasn't given much time to do that as the foot came down to crush him, trapping him under the boy's toes.

"Now start licking slave!"

Naruki commanded from above, holding Elthibar down like a bug. The tard had no choice but to comply,licking the giant appendages before him. The smell from the foot itself was hard to deduce if it was worse or better. The scent was stronger being from the source itself and his location probably only made it worse however there was a sweetness to it due to whatever lotion the boy uses. Elthibar started lapping at the toe furiously in order to not get crushed by what was basically the giant god that had power over him. The boy only smiled down at the insignificant bug below him before breaking into some giggles and wiggling his toes in reaction, smashing the tard down like pairs of sludge hammer.

"Sorry, ticklish."

Elthibar had no idea he the pink haired boy truly was or it was an excuse to torment him further.

"No fair Naruki, you're getting all the fun! Let me have a turn."

Yuki whined as he bent down to pick Elthibar up. The pink haired boy had no problem saying, "Be my guest."

Now within Yuki's grasp, Elthibar was at the mercy of the purple haired pony tailed boy he had made fun of just a bit ago.

"Unhand me you soy boy cuck and- "

He stopped dead in his tracks once he actually gazed upon Yuki's face. His pupils were no dilated and he was smiling. Not in a pleasant way either, a smile that could make the Joker shudder. Yuki slammed Elthibar down on a nearby desk, hold his body down with his out stretched hand, his body hidden by Yuki's palm and his head sticking out between the gap between the middle and ring finger.

"Ohhhh I have all my fingers. The knife goes chop chop chop."

Yuki started. Elthibar had no time to contemplate this as a large kitchen knife now the size of a large plane to him landed right above his head. He could make out his reflection clearly in the sheen of the blade. It took ever effort of faith not to shit himself then and there as he was sure these fags would make his torment only worse. Yuki with disregard started slamming the knife down in between the gap of each finger. Going at a speed that was more than reckless. Elthibar might have missed he cut himself if he had time to instead of worrying about his own life as the large knife kept stabbing right behind his head. Each thrust a metallic click behind him sending another shudder of terror. Yuki finally finished his song, slamming the knife down closer to Elthibar this time. It cut a chunk of his hair clear off eliciting a shriek of terror from the tard.

Yuki released him from his grip and the four just laughed at his predicament as he turned into a crying sobbing mess on the desk.

"Okay, Satori you can have a turn with him now."

Yuki said as he flicked the little bug across the room. Once again sent flying through the air he was caught by the peach haired boy who had great dexterity.

"P-p-please let me go"

He started sobbing while begging Satori to stop this torment. He was hoping the peach haired boy was a s feminine as he looked in that he would show compassion and mercy. The chronic depression suffer simply looked at the small human, no insect in his hands. Everyday was a struggle, jarring up his happy thoughts to deal with the depression and feelings of self loathing. Than this bully came and tried to smash was what little he had of his happy facade into the dust. He only smiled at the bug as he removed his school mandated slippers. It was time for some pay back and venting.

"I think I want to try what Naruki did!"

Satori threw Elthibar to the ground with the speed and strength of a Norse god. As he hit the ground he could feel his bones breaking and shattering but due to Moniko's interference every bone would be made sure to withstand the pressure and not stop to prolong his suffering. The pain would be another thing. He felt himself get wedged between something flesh and then a sudden feeling of weightlessness and air as if he was flung like on the back of a bus. Satori had picked him up using his big and index toe and was griping him as if his toes were fingers. Apparently he was very dexterous with them. Then the smell hit him. Naruki's feet smelled like a flower garden compared to this. They were absolutely putrid, the smell over bearing. Due to being borderline suicidal Satori did not put much stock into personal hygiene, only going for the bare minimum. Seeing as how feet hardly were seen or looked at guess what was often neglected. Luckily that was something the tard could rectify.

"Better get to licking. I want them spotless," He said to the little bug between his toes. Elithbar at this point actually tried resisting. He thrashed and wailed wildly around. He did his best to punch at the surrounding flesh but nothing worked. Satori only stared down at his predicament and laughed, either due to the futility of what Elthibar was doing, ticklishness, or both.

"Allow me to help here."

Moniko said behind Elthibar. He did his best to turn around in the grip of Satori's toes to see another horrible site. Now Moniko was barefoot and adding his foot to the fray. Satori happily complied to Moniko's request, smashing his foot against Moniko's in a footsie with Elthibar crushed underneath. As the two pushed against him he could feel bone and muscle being pushed to its limits. His tendons wanting to snap. It was only due Moniko increasing his durability he did not explode into a squishy red stain on the bottom of their feet. Strangely Moniko's did not smell, the prep boy apparently took good care of his hygiene to an obsessive degree but this seemed to only make it worse, as the two smells seemed to battle for dominance and his senses got overloaded.

"Now lick or we really will make you a red stain!"

Commanded Moniko. Blubbering as his only reply, he got to work licking both soles he was stuck in between,diligently making sure to lap at each one like his life depended on it which it did. He nearly gagged and wretched do the sweat and smell of Satori's feet but a not so gentle push from Moniko warned him what would happen if he did not comply. As he continued his job the other club members only snicked and chimed in with their comments.

"Oh wow he's actually doing it."

"What a little piggy."

"So gross."

"I bet he's enjoying it."

The two then started to pull their feet away, causing Elthibar to suddenly fall with a scream and a wail before his descent was once again stopped by Satori catching his one leg with his toe, dangling him like prey. He didn't hang around for too long as Moniko grabbed his left arm with his toes and also pulled him, dragging him taught.

"I think I should really have him Satori,"

Moniko coyly stated pulling him a bit further in his direction. He lowered the durability settings on Elthibar's CHR file causing tendons and muscle to start to snap and pull this time. His arm screamed in agony as he could feel the elastic like muscle start to snap.

"Nah I really think I should keep him, he seems to love it with me."

Satori replied back also in the same tone. This time a pull on his leg, dislocating his hip and snapping his femur bone. He screamed in pain again, making the dokis smile one again. A tug of war started happening as Moniko and Satori started jokingly fighting over who would torment him more,the tard being pulled from side to side in an agonizing game of this. During one violent pull from Sayori, Moniko actually lost his grip and the tard went flying. Sent flying through the air he landed a bit aways straight on his back also breaking it in the process. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Shit, try to find the little turd."

Moniko commanded as he and the others spread out searching for him. If he could he would try to walk away but that crash had paralyzed him and possibly broken his spine. He just hoped that only translated into the game and he would be fine once he exited VR.

"Having a hard time finding him."

Came the voice of Satori who was dangerously close to him but as fate would happen it would not be him that got to him. Naruki too was looking around but not really paying too close attention to his other club mates. He and Satori collided with Naruki tripping over him. The pink haired boy was sent tumbling... in the direction of Elthibar. He could only watch in horror as probably over a literal ton in relation to his size at least,of Naruki ass fell on him. The initial impact was like being hit by a tractor trailer truck. The wind was knocked out of him but the continued pressure only started cracking his rib cage, his windpipe failing to get the needed air. The pressure built up to unbearable levels and like a sub below the safe se level his body started crumpling, bones turning to dust. Lungs snapped, organs pulverized, heart turned to mush, and in an ooey gooey explosion of red smears Elthibar was indeed just a stain on society to be washed off.

Moniko got a message in his personal command bar in his mind

[character Lord has been deleted]

Followed by a, "Ew gross, I think I sat on him." From Naruki.

"At least it's over now."

Sighed Yuki in relief as all others agreed. Moniko still had no idea about the outside reality and he still waited for that special day to be with MC-kun the IRL version but one thing he made sure to jot down- the gene pool in the outside world needed a life guard.


End file.
